Goodnight My Angel
by WriterwithWings1408
Summary: Goodnight my Angel Time to close your Eyes...After Two-bit and Ponyboy leave the hospital Jazmine goes to visit her friends Once she sees Johnny, sadness ensues. Death, Tears, and Love...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED JohnnyxJazmine song-fic


**Sad song-fic, Jaz fic. After the church accident before the rumble after Two-Bit and Ponyboy left Johnny at the hospital, Jazmine went to visit him. Heart wrenching dialogue ensues, Death, tears, possibly a confession. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**SONG: Lullaby: Billy Joel covered by Celtic Women. For this story listen to the celtic Women version more tears that way. **_Jazmine, _**_Johnny, _Both**

"There still writing editorials about you in the paper."Two-bit said placing the newspaper in front of the mirror so Johnny could see it. The boy laying face down on the hospital bed didn't respond. He didn't have the energy to.

"Doc says you'll be okay." The paper bearing greaser said seriously.

"H-How they treatin' you here Johnny?" Ponyboy stammered. This was the hardest thing he had ever been through and he had been through a lot in his fourteen years. He wiped some unwanted tears from his eyes.

"Don't...let me put...enough grease...in my...hair..." The ill boy trailed off breathing as deeply as he could.

"We'll get you some hair grease kid. Don't worry." Two-bit said softly. Messing up Johnny's thinning burnt hair. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Johnny your mother's here to see you." she said.

"I don't want to see her!" He said with all the anger he could muster. "She'll just tell me how much trouble I am, and that..." He stopped and went limp.

"Is he okay?" Ponyboy demanded, trembling.

"He'll be fine you just can't see him right now." The nurse said checking the numbers on the machines he was hooked up to and rubbed his back ads the two distraught boys left. But not before getting an earful from Johnny's angry mother.

"He wants to see them but not his own mother!" This made Two-bit lose it.

"No wonder he hates you! You witch! You don't deserve his love, you should go right to hell!" Ponyboy had to drag the teary, angry greaser out of the hospital before they were arrested. Mrs. Cade left the waiting room without another word. Unknown to the greasers or Mrs Cade Jazmine was on her way to the hospital from the local library. She had been waiting for Ponyboy but she decided to go say hello to her two injured friends first.

Jazmine walked through the double doors of the hospital and went to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Dallas Winston." The woman didn't look up.

"Room 304 second floor." She muttered. Jazmine nodded and turned on her heels taking the elevator, she pressed the door close button and counted the door to 304.

"301,303, 302,304..." She opened the door, and to her surprise, Dally wasn't there! Maybe he is physical therapy. She looked around for a nurse or a passing doctor. Their was a young, black-haired nurse. The one who was filling up a syringe for Johnny. A sleep aid.

" Excuse me," Jazmine said to the nurse The woman looked to the girl.

"Can I help you sweetie?" The nurse asked.

"I'm looking for Johnny Cade." She said.

"I'm sorry but he is in a bad condition...are you a family member?" She asked. Jazmine knew she had to think fast don't hesitate too long but don't answer too quickly that's a sure-fire sign of a lie. She paused for a moment as if to think. 'Do you really think I'm not?'

"He's my half-brother." Half sibling, yes, that's the safest you can go. Not a real sibling not a family friend, a biological child to one of his parents. Who says greasers aren't smart?

"He is in room 1408." Third floor.

"Thank you so much." Jazmine hiked up the stairs this time. When she got to the partially opened door she could see Johnny not quite asleep but looking very uncomfortable. She wiped a tear from her eye and cleared her throat before knocking.

"Who-Who is it?" Came Johnny's mangled reply. Jazmine opened the door fully and walked inside.

"Oh hey Minnie." He said softly. She walked over t him slowly and brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"Hey Johnnycake."she choked.

"How you doing?" She asked.

"Doc says I'll be okay." At this, Jazmine burst into tears.

"Don't Cry, it's not your fault." He said.

"I could have saved you!" She sobbed quietly. Tears fell and she had to turn away for a minute. After she calmed down a bit she faced him.

"Don't worry Jazzy Doc says I'll be out of here soon." Johnny said.

"After you do, you're living with me!"She said defiantly He smiled. A tentative, toothy smile.

"Hey Jazzy..." He asked

"Yes Johnny?" She responded.

"Can you sing to me?" He asked.

Sing. Her throat was constricted with sadness and fear of what might happen in a short time. But what if the doctor's are wrong? This could be Johnny's last dying wish. If so, then sing she shall! She cleared her throat and dried her tears and opened her mouth to sing the song her father had sung to her when she was sad or sick.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day._

_I think I know what you've been asking me. I think_

_you know what I was trying to say. _

To her surprise Johnny coughed and stared to sing along in a weak creaky voice.

_**I promised I would never leave you, **_

_**but you should always know**_**, ****_I never will be far away_**

Jazmine took the next verse alone, clearing the lump in her throat from his line.

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep, _

_and still so many things I want to say..._

_Remember all the songs you sang to me,_

_When we went walking down that old sidewalk_

_**And like the greasy hood you know and love**_

_**I'll be there for you sweet...**_

_The night is dark and deep inside this greaser's heart_

_You'll always be apart of me..._

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream _

_**And dream how wonderful your life will be**_

_**Someday Our child may cry and if your sing this lullaby **_

**Then in your heart there will always be apart of me.**

The song proved to much for the boy's health and within minutes he died in his best friend's arms. Not just his best friend. The girl he secretly loved.

Once he sighed his last breath and the pointing green shapes on the heart rate monitor went flat Jazmine kissed his cheek.

"I love you Johnnycake I always have. Goodbye." She hadn't got to tell him the big news. But apparently he knew. Our child may cry...

He got what he wanted. He told her that he loved her and died in her arms. He entered the gates to heaven as her happy little angel.

**OMG I was crying as I typed this. Sorry if there are any typos the keys were too blurry through my tears. I am a huge softie who cries at almost everything so if you didn't cry or have a heart of stone I'm sorry. If you did cry then my work here is done! Maddie luvs you!**


End file.
